


the one where gamzee swoons over tavros

by DapperJake



Series: Dealing With Gamzee [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Tavros is actually kind of a cool kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperJake/pseuds/DapperJake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros decides to befriend that lanky, badly dressed, wild hair, poor kid that sits by himself at lunch. His father told him he should be friends with everyone, be nice. Just because he's one of the popular kids at school doesn't mean he won't be friends with the... Less popular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where gamzee swoons over tavros

You take a step outside and look around at the small lunch tables placed across the small school's ground. You see a couple dozen other student, spread out in their little groups. There's the group of artists, art lovers, and book readers, and such all taking and doing whatever what they usually do. There's a group of nerds playing a card game, Pokémon maybe. You can see  _your_ group, the popular kids. The kids that the other students look up to. The  _cool_ kids. 

One of your friends see you and wave you over, but you just shake your head and shrug a little. You're busy right now, you're on a mission. You hold on to your lunch tray a little tighter and walk over to the wooded area at the edge of the basketball court. Gamzee Makara comes into view, sitting under one of the many leafless trees, eating a sandwich or something from a black lunch bag. 

Your father told you, you should be friends with everyone, be nice. Just because you're one of the popular kids at school doesn't mean you won't be friends with the... Less popular. Besides, Gamzee seems pretty cool. You never spoke with him before but you've heard of him.

You're a few steps away from him now. "Uh, hi!" 

He looks up with wide eyes, and swallows. "Hey, man. There... Somethin' you need bro?" He looks really confused. You've never talked to him after all. You don't think very many people talk to him, really.

"You mind if I sit with you?" You ask. 

"Go ahead." Gamzee replie then takes a bite of his sandwich.

The two of you just sit there a minute in awkward silence before you ask another questio. "It's Gamzee, right?" 

"Yeah... You, man?" He asks.

"My name's Tavros."

Gamzee nods and it goes quiet for a few seconds before he speaks up, "There a reason you over here, is there something you want?" He looks at you and you take a few seconds before you reply.

"Not really, I thought you just looked lonely over here... And I dunno. I'll leave if you wanted to be alone." You drift off that sentence and look down at your food.

"No, it's all good. Hey, you have math for your fifth period, right?" He asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

Gamzee waves his hand in some random motion, "Well you did the homework?"

Does he not do it last night? "Yeah."

"Can I look at it, man? The teacher'll call me out on it if I don't turn it in, so..." He holds out his hand.

You reach into your pocket, you always keep your homework on you so you don't forget about it. And to let your friends copy off it. You hand Gamzee the folded paper and he takes out his own worksheet from a pocket in his lunch bag and a pen.

"Thanks."

"No problem." You tell him and finally take a bite from your lunch. Tuna sandwich. Ew.

A few seconds later, Gamzee hand you back your homework and you put it back in your pocket. It's silent again and you don't know what to do now. 

A couple minutes pass and the whistle blows for everyone to come back inside now. Time for fifth period. 

 


End file.
